


Yes, yes It's no no, It's a yes

by toukicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, enjoy homos, thats it, this is just a very small togakure fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: Finally, a completely sfw fic!
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 47





	Yes, yes It's no no, It's a yes

"Will you marry me?" 

Togami almost squeeked the words out, The restaurent awwed, 

"Hey I predicted this!" Hagakure smiled. "Oh," Togami looked away, 

"I'm sorry this is so predictable then..." He sounded defeated, Hagakure blanked "N-No that's not it-!" "So it's a no...?" The people in the restaurent were trying not to laugh at this point, 

"NO-NO! It's a yes!" Hagakure smiled sweetly, "Really? Y... You don’t feel manipulated into doing this?" "No, Silly, Yes."


End file.
